


Yes, God.

by vampsvngs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blasphemy, Corruption, God title, M/M, Manhandling, Pet Names, Religion, Religion Kink, Sex Safe, Slight PWF, Slight PWP, Smut, Throat Fucking, crosses, dick sucking, face fucking, seungmin is there briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampsvngs/pseuds/vampsvngs
Summary: Hyunjin wanted to corrupt his religious best friend and crush, Felix.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 236





	Yes, God.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: i am in no way trying to disrespect any religion (mainly christianity.) plspls be mindful of the tags & be cautious while reading.
> 
> this fic was slightly beta read, sorry for mistakes.
> 
> p.s: do NOT repost my fics without my permission, thank you.

“I want to corrupt him  _ so  _ bad Minnie, you don’t understand,” Hyunjin says, looking at the months younger.

Seungmin shakes his head at his best friend. “You’re so weird.”

“It’s not weird! He’s just so…  _ corruptable _ . Don’t you think so?” the older questions, his eyes making him look like a puppy.

“One, that’s not even a word, and two, no? I don’t have the type of kinks you do, Hyunie.” he says, grabbing his drink off the nightstand and bringing it up to his lips. Hyunjin only pouts at him. “Stop trying to be cute.”

“I don’t think I will,” he says. He looks away from the younger for second and down toward his phone, “I’m going to corrupt Felix the next time he tells me he wants to come over.”

Seungmin shakes his head again, “Have fun with that. It’s going to be hard because of how religious he is, you know?” He takes a sip of his drink.

“Oh yeah, I know that! That’s what makes it more  _ exciting _ .” Hyunjin says, smirking. The younger could hear the excitement in his voice.

Seungmin looks at him in disgust. “I hope you’re not imagining it while I’m  _ right  _ here,” the younger says, scooting to the right of the bed, away from Hyunjin.

Hyunjin pouts again, “No! Don’t move away! I want cuddles! I’ll stop!” He moves closer to the other, wrapping his arms around the younger males waist.

Seungmin sighs as he rests his cheek against Hyunjin’s head. “Ugh, fine.” He smiles, even though the older male couldn't see it.

——

A few days later, Felix  _ does  _ ask the older male if he can come over, of course Hyunjin tells him yes. It doesn’t take Felix long to get there, about ten minutes tops. When Hyunjin hears a knock on his door, he gets up and answers it. “Felix!” he says, smiling. The younger pulls him into a hug.

“I’ve missed you.” Hyunjin could hear the pout in his voice. The elder breaks away from the hug and pulls the younger into his apartment, shutting the door behind them.

“You saw me two days on campus,” he says, smiling softly. The two males make their way to the living room.

“Okay, and? We haven’t hung out in a while,” the younger pouts, “You’re always with Seungmin now.” They sit down on the couch, only centimeters apart.

Hyunjin giggles at the younger males words. “Is someone jealous?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. There’s a playful smirk plastered on his face.

Felix looks away from him as a blush creeps up on his cheeks. “Maybe a little,” he admits. Hyunjin’s eyes watch as Felix’s fingers make their way up to the small chain around his neck and plays with the medium sized cross hanging from it, it’s a habit of his when he becomes flustered. It annoys Hyunjin a bit, but of course he’d never show it.

“You’re so cute,” the elder coos, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. Felix smiles softly as Hyunjin makes himself more comfortable.

“Am not,” he mumbles, still messing with the cross. Hyunjin rolls his eyes, he’s glad Felix couldn’t see it.

“Are too!” he says, poking the younger males belly, making him giggle. “Anyways, would you want to watch a movie or a series? It’s your turn to pick.”

“This means I have to get up, you know?” Felix says, giggling softly.

Hyunjin frowns, “I did not think this through.” The younger laughs at him. The elder pouts as Felix gets up and crouches into front of his tv stand.

Hyunjin feels like he’s been sitting there, waiting for Felix for  _ ages _ . “Oh my  _ god _ Fe-”

“ _ Gosh _ ,” the other cuts him off, correcting him, “How many times do I have to ask you not to use the lord’s name in vain around me? Please stop.” Felix is now turned around, looking at Hyunjin, arm’s crossed.

One of Hyunjin’s eyebrows raise and a smirk forms on his face. “How about you make me,” he says. He tries to hold back his smiles as Felix’s eyes widen.

“Excuse me?” he questions, his voice small.

Hyunjin leans forward some, looking straight into Felix’s eyes. “You heard what I said, Lixie.  _ Make _ me.”

“I-I— H-Hyunjin—” the younger stutters out, having a hard time forming a sentence. Hyunjin tilts his head to the side, finding this amusing.

“Don’t know what to say?” he starts, “Poor you.” Hyunjin gets up and stands in front of the younger male, looking down at him. “Stand up,” he commands. Felix feels this odd feeling wash over him and he stands. “Good boy.”

“Wh… what are you doing?” the younger questions as Hyunjin softly grabs Felix’s jaw.

“Well,” he tighten his grip on, smiling when Felix gasps, “I’m going to fuck you until you forget your  _ stupid  _ god and only know my name…  _ or _ you could call me god.”

Felix’s eyes widen again, “That’s wrong, Hyunie.”

The older rolls his eyes, but still smirks. “But, it’ll feel so  _ good  _ angel, do you want to feel good?” he questions, bringing the younger males face closer. He could feel Felix’s breath on his lips.

The younger tries not to react to the pet name. “Hyunjin-”

The older one cuts him off. “That’s not my name.” he says.

“I’m not calling you that,” Felix says, frowning. Hyunjin mockingly frowns back.

“Please, angel?” the older pleads softly. A shaky sigh leaves Felix’s lips.

“Okay,” he mutters.

“Okay, what?” Hyunjin says, teasing.

“Okay…  _ god _ .”

Hyunjin grins at the title. “Such a good boy,” he says. The older lets go of the other males jaw, only to cup his cheeks. “Can I kiss you?”

“Y-you can.” Felix breathes out. The smile on Hyunjin’s face grows.

The elder pulls Felix closer and connects their lips. Felix moves his hands to Hyunjin’s hips to steady himself. This makes Hyunjin smile into the kiss. He finds it adorable how inexperienced Felix is. He pulls aways a little, “Follow my lips.”

“O-okay.”

Hyunjin connects their lips again, this time the kiss is a little better than the last. The older bites down on Felix’s lip and pulls on it, making him gasp and pull Hyunjin closer. Hyunjin giggles as he pulls away. “You’re so damn cute. Was that your first kiss, angel?”

A blush creeps up on Felix’s cheeks. “I-it was.”

“You’re a virgin too then, hm?” he asks. Felix nods his head. “Well, are you okay with me being your first?”

The grip on Hyunjin’s hips tighten. “I-I was going to wait until marriage,” he pauses, hesitating to say the next few words that come out of his mouth, “But  _ please _ make me feel good, god.”

Hyunjin smiles, “Are you sure you’re okay with that? As much as I want to bend you over that couch and fuck the shit out of you, I need to make sure you’re one hundred percent okay with this, Lixie.”

The blush on Felix’s cheeks darken. “Yes, I’m okay with it,” he says, there’s no hesitation this time.

A smile forms on Hyunjin’s face, “Perfect… Before we start, I need to grab a few things. Stand by the armchair of the couch.” Felix does so.

It doesn’t take long for Hyunjin to come back. He throws the lube and condom onto the couch and then goes behind Felix.

“Lixie,” the younger hums, “Please tell me if you’re not okay with something, I’ll stop.” the older says.

“I will.” the younger replies.

Hyunjin wraps his arms around the younger males waist. “Can I take these off?” Hyunjin whispers, messing with the button of Felix’s jeans.

“Please, god.”

Hyunjin smiles as his long fingers unbuttons and unzips the shorter boy’s pants. He tugs them down, “Step out of them for me.” Felix does and Hyunjin moves his hands back up to the younger males waist. He slips a hand into Felix’s boxers and whispers, “Let’s get you hard.” Hyunjin wraps his fingers around the younger males dick and gives it a couple tugs.

A gasp leaves Felix’s lips and he grabs hold of Hyunjin’s arm. “H-Hyunjin!” he moans out.

The elder tsks and he slows his hand down, this makes Felix whine out. “That’s not my name, angel.”

“I-I’m sorry, god,” Felix moans, “Faster, pl-please.”

Hyunjin flicks his wrist faster, loving the  _ sinful  _ noise that are coming out of the younger males mouth. “Only because you asked so nicely,” he says.

“G-God, I feel weird, b-but it feels good.” the younger says, a hint of worry in his voice. Hyunjin stops his hand.

“That means you’re going to cum! I don’t want that to happen just yet,” he says. He slips his hand out of Felix’s boxers and messes with the hem of them. “Can I take these off too, angel?”

“ _ Please _ ,” the younger mewls. Hyunjin slips them down and off with ease.

“Before I fuck you, I have something in mind I want to do,” he says, flipping Felix around to face him and takes a step back. A small yelp comes out of Felix as Hyunjin does this and his dick twitches. Hyunjin finds this interesting, “Like being manhandled?”

“I-I guess so,” the other stutters out.

“Cute,” the elder giggles out, “Now get down on your knees, angel.” Hyunjin smiles at the way Felix goes down quickly. “Good boy.”

“What are we going to do, god?” Felix questions, looking up at the older.

“I’m going to fuck your throat!” Felix’s eyes widen, making Hyunjin giggle. “Take my pants off for me,” he commands.

Felix’s small fingers move to the button on Hyunjin’s jeans. He unbuttons and unzips them, his finger shaking lightly. He grabs a hold of the hem of the older males pants and pulls them down, boxers included. “Oh,” Felix gasps as he’s met with Hyunjin’s dick.

“Now Lixie, make sure you keep your throat relaxed and your checks hollow, and make sure you don’t use teeth,” he says, bringing himself closer to Felix’s lips, “Open your mouth.” The younger one does so, sticking out his tongue. “Oh fuck, you’re so pretty,” the older says, sliding his dick into Felix’s mouth. The younger hums around Hyunjin, making him moan. Felix feels a bit proud of himself because of that.

Hyunjin’s threads his fingers through Felix’s hair. “Remember what I said,” he says, pulling out. He thrust back in roughly, but not  _ too  _ rough. Felix chokes and moans around the older, Hyunjin throws his head back at the feeling, moans leaving his lips as well.

Hyunjin continues to thrust roughly into Felix’s throat, moans leaving both of them. “F-fuck, if I keep this up, I’m going to cum,” the older says. He slowly pulls out, almost cumming untouched at the way Felix looks. “Oh shit. You’re so fucking pretty.” Felix’s frowns slightly at the amount of cussing.

There’s a thin line of saliva leading from the younger males lips to the tip of Hyunjin’s dick and Felix’s cheeks have a deep blush. Hyunjin could also see how red the tip of Felix’s dick is and how shiny it is from precum.

“D-did I do good?” Felix asks, looking up at Hyunjin. The older lets out a groan at how Felix’s voice sounds. The younger has always had a deep voice, and now it’s  _ deeper _ and hoarse.

Hyunjin notices Felix’s finger move to the cross around his neck again. The younger is probably praying up a storm inside of his head.

_ How cute _ .

“You were perfect, angel,” Hyunjin says, ruffling the younger males hair. “Are you ready for the  _ best  _ part?”

Felix’s head nods repeatedly, “Yes, god.”

Hyunjin turns the younger around and pushes his upper half down over the arm of the couch roughly. A surprise gasps leaves Felix’s lips. “Stay like this,” he commands. Hyunjin then grabs the bottle of lube, opening it up. He coats three of his fingers then closes it. The elder moves his index finger to Felix’s hole, “Make sure to stay relaxed, angel. Are you ready?” He circles his finger.

“Yes, god,” he breathes out.

Slowly, Hyunjin thrusts his finger inside of Felix, centimeter by centimeter. “O-oh!” the younger gasps out, grabbing onto the cushion. “K-keep going slow,  _ please _ .”

“Of course,” the elder says, thrusting his finger slowly. Small, soft gasps leave Felix’s lips.

“M-more please!” the younger moans out. Hyunjin adds in a second finger and thrusts them a little faster. The elder starts to scissor his fingers, little by little. Felix’s moans grow louder.

“Are you doing fine, angel? Nothing hurts?” Hyunjin asks, his other hand is lightly placed on the younger males ass cheek. He then curls his fingers, making Felix cry out.

“N-no, not hurt,” the younger says, his words already starting to slur a little.

Hyunjin giggles at the younger males cuteness, “You’re doing so well, baby.” Minutes later, Hyunjin is three fingers deep into Felix. The older is making sure the other is properly opened up before he fucks him. “I think you’re ready and I have an idea,” he says, slowly removing his fingers from Felix. He wipes his finger off on his jeans and moves his hands to Felix’s necklace, uncliping it.

“What are you doing?!” Hyunjin could hear the panic in the younger males voice.

”Don’t worry, I’m just putting it around your wrist.” Hyunjin says. He notices Felix is still panicking about it a little. “Relax, I’m not going to break it,” he says, grabbing Felix’s wrists and places them on the small dip of his back. He wraps the necklace Felix’s wrist, smiling to himself. “Done! Keep your arms like this.”

“O-okay, god.”

Hyunjin leans over Felix, grabbing the condom and lube. He quickly opens the condom, sliding it down his dick, and puts a little lube on it. “Ready, angel?” he asks, ligning himself up with Felix’s hole.

“I am,” the younger replies. The elder lightly places one hand over Felix’s wrist and the other grabs his hip. Slowly, Hyunjin thrusts in, low moans coming out of both are their mouths. “Sl-slower, please!” Felix then gasps out.

“Of course.”

Hyunjin slowly bottoms out, staying still so Felix can get used to the feeling of having something inside of him. He finds the little pants coming from Felix’s lips are cute.

“Y-you can move.” The elder slowly pulls back and then slowly thrusts back in. “Oh g-god,” Felix gasps out, his eyes shutting tightly.

“Feels good, hm?” Hyunjin asks, thrusting back in slowly. “You feel so good around me.”

“Yes!” Felix moans out. “Faster, pl-please god.” Hyunjin smirks as he pulls out slowly, then thrust back in roughly. “O-oh,  _ fuck _ !”

A loud laugh leaves Hyunjin’s lips. “Did you just cuss?” he asks in an amused tone. His pace in his thrusts stay the same. The younger only moans in reply, making Hyunjin laugh again. “You sound so pretty, angel.” Hyunjin’s thrust starts to become a little rougher.

“I-I feel funny again,” Felix stutters out.

“Hm, let’s see if I can get you to cum untouched then.” the older says. Hyunjin picks up in pace, moaning out as he does so. His hand gripping onto Felix’s hips tighten. “I’m getting close too.”

“I-I think I’m g-going-” the younger starts but cuts himself with a moan.

“Cum for me angel,” Hyunjin whispers when he leans down a little. This seems to send Felix over the edge.

A long, drawn out moan leaves the younger males lips and his legs shake as he cums on the couch. Watching Felix and the feeling of him clenching and unclenching around Hyunjin, has the elder cumming in the comdom with a low moan. Hyunjin rides out both of their orgasms, moving in and out at a slow pace.

Seconds later, Hyunjin is slowly pulling out of the younger and pulling the condom off, tying it. “Are you good, Lixie?”

“Mhm,” Felix hums out.

“Here, let me help you up.” Hyunjin says, wrapping his arms around the younger, pulling him up. Hyunjin then unwraps the necklace from Felix’s wrist and puts it around his neck again.

Felix pouts when he looks at the mess on the couch. “I made a mess, Hyunie.” he whispers, leaning back into the older.

Hyunjin smiles and places a kiss on the younger males cheek. “It’s fine baby, I‘ll clean it up. Let’s take a bath, alright? I’d rather clean you up first and worry about the couch later.”

The younger pouts again. “Okay,” he mutters. Hyunjin wraps his arms around Felix’s waist and he leads them to his bathroom.

The elder sits Felix down on the toilet, then makes his way over to his tub. Hyunjin turns the water on, making sure it’s at a decent temperature. After that, he walks back over to the younger and helps him undress. He soon undresses himself and brings them into the tub.

Hyunjin is laid back with Felix laying on top of him, running his fingers through the younger males hair. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asks softly.

Felix shakes his head, “You didn’t.” He leans more into the older boy.

“That’s good,” Hyunjin sighs out.

The youngest lifts his head up some, looking at Hyunjin. The elder notices a blush forming on Felix’s cheeks. “Can we… do this again sometime?” he asks, his voice in a whisper.

Hyunjin giggles, “Of course, angel.” He places a kiss on Felix’s forehead. The younger smiles softly.


End file.
